Separated For Years, Only Need A Night
by Aera Len
Summary: Fumiko started thinking about her childhood love, Kazuma when her mom showed her a picture of him as a grown-up adult. She unexpectedly met Kazuma at her grandfather's house during a party, but her happiness didn't last long. Fumiko found out that Kazuma got...engaged.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! (⊙ヮ⊙) I'm publishing this as I'm feeling soooooo sleepy, so forgive me if I brought some inappropriate behavior around here. This is my first collaborated fic with my mate, Daz, who unfortunately, doesn't has an account yet. ( ﾟ,_ゝﾟ). I'm sorry if there are any errors included in this fic, and if you like it, please review! If you don't like it, please review your opinions! OKEY, SO...I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR TIME READING THIS FIC!

(i'm pretty sure u won't anyway ╰( ´◔ ω ◔ `)╯) 

* * *

**Fumiko's POV**

It was his fault that I became like this. I can't get rid this boy's image away from my thought. The aching sensation in my heart grew stronger when his face came to mind. I put my palms on my face, slightly feeling the warm temperature that was emitting from my skin. I turned my body on the bed to the side, facing the wall to shake my thoughts of him, but it was useless.

This all began when Mom showed me a newly taken picture of Kazuma. He grew up to be so handsome too... I smiled as I felt the heat crawled up to my skin.

"Ah! I can't take this anymore!" I pushed my body up from the bed and took a sitting position. _I love him_. My thought spoke. "Kazuma…I haven't seen you for a long time.I wonder if you still remember me..." I slowly closed my eyes and put my hand on my chest, feeling the endless racing heartbeats. His childhood face when showing different emotions, his cute voice, his laugh, and his touches to my skin, it was a surprise I still remembered all of those tingling feels.

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

Knocks on the door which echoed around the room took me back into reality. "Fumiko-sama." A manly voice took my mind into a familiar name, _Takeshi_.

"Come in." I gently said, keeping a stretched smile. The door slowly opened, revealing a black suited man in a bowing position.

"You are told by the Mistress to change for the family gathering party." he said as he pulled his upper body and stood in a straight position. Ah, I remember being told something like that yesterday...

I looked back to the smiling man and smiled, "Yeah, I'll change in a minute."

"Do you need some help?" Takeshi asked.

"No, I'm fine," I then got up from bed and walked to him. "Take-chan." His shoulders tensed as I called the name he was not used to being called with. I chuckled and patted his shoulder. "Oh my, you're so cute. _Take-nii._"

Takeshi sweat dropped but still managed to stay calm. "Please do not use me as an object of your teases, Fumiko-sama." I stifled a giggle and pat him on his head again. I put a finger on my lips as I grinned, "Should I call you Acchan then?" That instant his eyes widened and looked at me with a blushing face. He turned around quickly as I did an amused face. "I will wait for you outside." He turned the doorknob and walked out of the room, with a still visible red face.

My stomach was hurting from laughing when I saw his reaction. The name 'Acchan' really did took the effect on him. I actually didn't know who Acchan was, except she was a girl who once helped Takeshi when he was little.

I got changed into a black dress and my mind was quickly filled with Kazuma. I sighed. I wonder if he'll ever go back to Japan. I wonder how he'll look like. I wonder if he has a girlfriend.

_What if he do have a girlfriend?_

My heart ached at the thought. I wonder if he'll remember me, remember our childhood, remember how close we were at that time...

I stood in front of the mirror, thinking of how much he had grown these past years. His face, didn't change much though, it was still cute and handsome. I grinned. Then I looked at myself. I had grown too, Kazuma.

_I had grown too. _

I closed my eyes, a flashback of my past appeared to me the instant I see darkness.

_"Fumi-chan!" his arm stretched to me, but hopelessly failed as he got pulled by his parents. "Kazu-chan!" I stood there not being able to do anything, but to only cry. I put my knuckles onto my eyes, sobbing endlessly._

Hey, won't you come back?

I sighed remembering the bitter memory and could not ignore the ache that had stung my chest. It felt so... painful. The agony overwhelmed me.

Pearls of clear liquids started gathering on the corner of my eyes as they cascaded down to my cheeks. I quickly wiped them when I heard knocks thumped on her door. I huffed a single breath and forced a smile. "Yea?"

"It's time. Are you ready?" Takeshi's voice made me think of the event earlier as it made me giggled a bit. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He'll come back. _He will come back._

I stepped into the limousine with the help of Takeshi on opening the door. I grinned knowingly to Takeshi as he sweat dropped and slowly closed the door. Mom was just sitting beside me as she looked at me with a soft smile.

"You looked matured. It's the first time you've dressed properly like a lady in a while." I grinned innocently.

"It's a special event after all!"

_That day was 'special' , alright. _

With a time of no more than 30 minutes, we managed to arrive safely at Grandpa's mansion. Takeshi opened the car door for me as my Mom's butler did the same for her. I took the hand Takeshi offered to me and grinned. "Acchan." I teased, only loud enough for Takeshi to hear. His body stiffened hearing the familiar name and gently let go of my hand.

"Fumiko-sama." he growled. I giggled, looking at his cute actions. He let me walked in front of him in courtesy of a butler. I looked at the castle-like mansion. I smiled and sighed at the same time. I haven't been here in a long time.

As we stepped into the lovely mansion, all eyes were on us. No,_**on me**__. _I started to feel a little bit awkward.

_Did I wear this dress wrong? Is there something on my face?_

Takeshi noticed me getting uneasy from all the stares and started to grin. "Fumiko-sama, you look fine." I looked at Takeshi and smiled, feeling relieved than ever.

I know one thing, it was a right decision to choose Takeshi as my butler. He understood me. "_I love him. He's like a big brother to me." _The words played in my mind as I grabbed Takeshi's hand and held them tightly.

Takeshi was a little shocked and started to smile. "You look very beautiful, Fumiko-sama. That made the people's eyes focused on you." Takeshi whispered softly into my ears. I blushed. I hated it when Takeshi teased me so I thought of a little revenge. "Acchan~" I whispered back to his ears and I ran playfully towards my grandpa and hugged the old man I haven't seen for years.

Takeshi's face was red and he was dumbfounded. He sighed as he watched me ran towards my grandpa. He shook his head as and smiled. "Since when did Fumiko-sama became this naughty..." he whispered to himself.

I was chatting with grandfather about school, grandpa's health condition, our family's company and how Takeshi was doing as a butler. Then I heard some murmurs on the background. I turned around to see what the public was focused on. My peach-colored, big eyes ran wildly to seek for the attraction that attracted the public's eyes. My eyes widened as I...

...saw Kazuma.

The real Kazuma. The matured Kazuma. The Kazuma who I used to play with all the time. The Kazuma who was my first love and still is, _my Kazuma. _I could feel the butterflies flying freely in my stomach. The joyness wilding in my heart. My vision blurred as I focused on him and ignored my surrounding.

I lost the ability to talk for a short moment. I was completely shocked and gained a mini heart attack as his eyes and mine met. He looked at me for seconds and smiled handsomely as I started to cover my mouth with my palm. My mind went crazy when he started to walk towards me.

I was the happiest girl in the room at that moment before a girl appeared in front of Kazuma as Kazuma teased her and made her angry.

'Is that...his girlfriend?' I asked myself, my eyes wide opened.

"_I knew it. I've expected this." _I said in my mind. My smile disappeared for a while and I wore them back as the couple came nearer towards me.

_I can do this. _

"H-hey, Kazuma...!" I braced myself to greet him as I held back this painful feeling. I closed my eyes waiting for his response and looked up to him.

"Hey." he said to me and walked past me as I looked down to the floor, and greeted grandpa who was right behind me.

THAT'S IT? THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU WANNA SAY TO ME? 'HEY'?

I balled my fist and just stared at the floor, emitting an evil aura from my body which caused Takeshi who was beside me, started looking at me worriedly and I could tell he wanted to say something but I could see him getting stuck on his tongue when I noticed he was looking up to something _or someone_, and when I turned to look at the subject he was looking at, I could see the girl who was standing beside Kazuma.

I looked at the girl then at Takeshi, and then the girl again. She had this ladylike posture, and was standing straight, when I noticed whe was wearing high heels. I mean, even I can't remain straight wearing these heels!

Her flowing raven hair was somewhat shining and her violet eyes captured some men's attentions in the room, including Takeshi I realized. Her white dress complimented her body even more. I can't stop looking at her when she turned to see my eyes on her. She smiled at me as I returned her smile and turned quickly at Takeshi who was still focusing on her.

"Takeshi?" I tilted my head, getting worried.

Takeshi turned his attention towards me, and realized my worried expression as he forced a smile.

"It's nothing."

"Hm, okay then.." I smiled and shook the thought out of my head.

Kazuma and grandpa started to chat but not so long, grandpa noticed me. Grandpa noticed me, and pointed at me to Kazuma, "Kazuma, do you remember? That is Fumiko." Kazuma looked at me with unknown emotions lingering on his eyes.

"Yeah, I remember." He smiled at me as I slightly looked away, averting my eyes away from his.

Grandpa was unknown about our relationship in the past as he started talking about how close we were as childhood friends in the past. "You might want to introduce your fiancé to her, Kazuma." Grandfather patted him on the shoulder and left as some of the guests called for him.

I widened my eyes to Kazuma as he scratched the nape of his neck.

The girl from before stood beside Kazuma and bowed to us. She kept her smile as Kazuma introduced her.

"Takahashi Aera, my fiancé." My heart dropped at that instant.

_Eh?_

This is bad. My tears are going to fall if this continued. Smile. Smile, Fumiko, smile! I tried to keep calm and smiled. _Act like what a matured person would do_. I acted calm and kept my smile etched on my face.

Then I saw both of them talking and teasing with each other, and my heart suddenly felt the throbbing pain. I needed Takeshi's help on this. "Takeshi.." I whispered as I gripped the hem of his suit. "Yes, Fumiko-sama?" he bowed a bit so he could be on the same level as me. "I..I can't do this, Takeshi.." I grabbed Takeshi's hand and squeezed it tight. Takeshi looked at the guy in front of us but I could see he was looking at Kazuma's fiancé and back to Kazuma.

He understood my intention and smiled at the couple in front of us.

"I'm sorry Fumiko-sama. But I have to do this." he whispered gently to my ears as he "introduced" himself. "Hello, I'm Fumiko's boyfriend, Takeshi Kyoya." he said with his lips curved upward. My eyes widened as Takeshi's warm hand engulfed mine. I blushed.

"Ehh, so you have a boyfriend now, huh? Good for you." Kazuma remained his calm and grinned as I felt my heart ached again.

_Just what am I expecting?_

I faked a smile, "Um, excuse me, I think I'm going to the guest room. I'm feeling a bit tired. See you, Kazuma..." I looked to the girl beside him, "and Aera is it?" I smiled again. I looked at Takeshi, his worried face was clear. "I'll be fine by myself."

Hibari couldn't take his worried face off and nodded.

"Um," Aera started, which made all three pairs of eyes focused on her. "I think I'll go with you, Fumiko-san!" I was startled by her words as I let out a small "Eh?"

She gave a determined face as a reply, as I sweat dropped. "S-sure?"

Her face lightened up and walked over towards me. I noticed Takeshi's expression seemed to hurt a little when Aera passed by him. "Well, we're going now. See you later, Takeshi, Kazuma." Takeshi waved at me lightly as Kazuma looked at Takeshi and then at me. He smiled as I forced myself to smile back and then Aera and I walked our way to the guest room.

Takeshi was about to walk to the guests before Kazuma grabbed Hibari's arm.

"Just because you're his boyfriend, doesn't mean I'm not going to snatch her back. In case you don't know, I'm planning to win." Kazuma's face was dead serious as Takeshi chuckled.

"Ahh, so you're going to take Oj... Fumi away from me? What about your fiancé? Please mirror yourself before challenging me arrogantly like that."

"My engagement was planned by my family. I did mirrored myself, and I think I suit her better than you." Hibari frowned as Kazuma smirked.

"I know that was all an act just then and.. oh yeah, remember this." Takeshi looked at him questioningly. "I'm the only one who can call her Fumi." Kazuma walked away talking with the guests, leaving Takeshi dumbfounded. He then chuckled.

"Well would you look at that, Fumiko-sama."

**Meanwhile...**

I sat on the sofa and sighed. I looked at the girl who was sitting with a straight back on the sofa beside me. I can see, she was a true and well mannered lady.

"Um..." I started. Her violet eyes focused on me, as I'm drawned by her fascinating eyes.

"Do you love Kazuma?" Her words broke my gaze as I blinked.

...Eh?

I blushed furiously as I fully understood what she was asking.

"EH. N- no... I mean, I did, but wait I think I still do now..? Oh crap, forget what I said..I..um..uh..-"  
(**A.N. Daz: I was supposed to be matured and calm but Aera turned me into a naïve, easily-panicked little brat.**) (**A.N. Aera: Well...o u o**)

"It's okay now." she smiled softly. "Neither of us love each other. Our engagement was planned by our families. I want to stop this marriage but I can't."

A that moment she ran to me and held my hands. "Please, Fumiko-san! You need to get together with Kazuma to stop all of this!"

I tilted my head with a dense smile. "What did you just say?"

"I said, please get together with Kazuma and stop this marriage." she released my hands and stood in front of me. Her violet eyes dawned on my peach-colored ones. She lightly bowed, "I beg of you!"

I started to panic at that instant. "Uh..you don't have to bow!" she pulled her head back up and smiled towards me. "You can do it right? That thing about your butler being your boyfriend is a lie isn't it?"

My body stiffened. _So she knew, huh..._

She sat back on the couch as the sound of 'meows' were heard. I checked around the room for where a cat could be hiding as Aera took her cellphone out and clicked a button which made the 'meows' instantly stopped.

Ah, it was a ringtone...

She put the phone on her ears and mumbled words I can't clearly hear.

She closed the flip phone and looked at me. "Ah, were you surprised about the meowing sounds?" I slightly nodded.

"That's my cat's, Anba. His meows are cute, don't you think?" her eyes were gleaming with expectations of me saying yes to her question.

"I thought all cats meow that way?" I sweat dropped.

"No." I can see her menacing glare pierced through me as I sweat dropped, a lot.

"Uhh.."

"What did you wanted to say, Fumiko-san?" she smiled, threateningly.

"I..uhh.."

"Hmm~?" she let out an aura filled with threatening intentions.

I was at loss for words, when Takeshi came into the room and at that instant he looked like an angel shone with light from heaven with white feathery wings on his back -

MY ANGEL!

Takeshi looked at Aera with a surprised face, as Aera looked at him back with a dense expression. Aera tilted her head as Takeshi blushed and quickly turned towards me.

"Fumiko-sama! It's time to cut the cake!" he said in a rush.

"Uh yeah, I'm going to the restroom. Why don't you go and accompany Aera-san there first?"

"EH?" Takeshi was as red as a tomato as I figured what was going on with him. I grinned, "Aera-san, you should let my butler accompany you."

"Eh? Is that okay? I mean, it's your butler.." she said, looking troubled.

"Yeah! what would you do if someone assaulted you, Fumiko-sama?!" Takeshi said with a beet red face and swirling eyes.

"Don't worry, Takeshi. You know I learned martial arts and stuff! Go accompany Aera-san, it's a command!" I gave a thumbs up sign before running towards the restroom.

_Go for it, Takeshi. _

I smiled while having the thought of them having fun together and all...so sweet! I walked down to the stairs which I thought was a way leading to the restroom.

I thought he was in love with his Acchan, though... I was thinking hard about Takeshi while going down the stairs and I accidentally missed a step. I could feel my body was on the air -

Crap, I'm going to fall! This is the end of me!

Bye, mom. I'm sorry for ruining your dress the other day...

Bye, Takeshi. I hope you get more friends at school...

Bye, grandpa...I don't know what to say, but you're awesome...

Bye...

Kazuma... I love y-

I shut my eyes tightly when an arm was wrapped around my waist. I could feel my body was being pulled and my back was leaning on something...

"Oof." I fell down with something or someone on my back... I looked down to my waist and I could see a man's arm on it.

"Agh.." a manly voice echoed into my ears as I tried to turn my face to the back to see who it was. As I turned I could see my eyes were on the same level as the man's lips, and I looked up a bit to see the man I was dreading to see.

"Kazuma!"

I immediately stood up. He groaned in pain. "Since when did you become this heavy?" he asked while rubbing his chest.

I blushed. "Well, you're not the only person's growing... and I'm not heavy!" I shouted while stepping a step away from him.

He giggled. "You don't have to be that mad." He said while gently stroked my hair and played with them with his index finger. He pulled me closer and lay his head on my neck. He breathed through my scent. "You still own this sweet smell on you." he said. I can feel his hot breaths hitting my pale skin.

I started to feel this weird sensation when his lips landed on my skin and started to suck them. My mind ticked. "S-stop, Kazuma!" I pushed him away and covered my still warm neck with my hand.

He wiped his mouth. "Why are you doing this?! You're engaged!" I bashed him. He snickered in an evil way. "I don't love her, Fumi. We were forced to be engaged." a sorrowful tone came out from his mouth.

"I know that. Aera-san told me but what can I do?" Pearls of tears started flowing from my eyes.

"I'm powerless. Remember when our parents separated us?" I said while my tears kept falling non stop.

"I'd rather watch you get married with my very own eyes than being separated for another painful years of waiting!" I can't hold it any longer. My knees felt weak as I slowly fell to the floor.

Kazuma reached for me and hugged me as tight as he can. It was painful yet you can feel so much love flowed along our body heat. "Fumi..." He whispered to my ears while hugging me tightly.

He gently pushed my chin up and wiped my tears off. "Don't cry.." He said gently while putting a soft smile on his handsome face. He carried me in bride style and brought me to an empty bedroom as he made me sit on the sofa. **(A.N. Aera : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i know u guys know what comes later on )**

He handed me a glass of water. I drank it as I sniffled. "Better?" Kazuma asked with a worried tone. I nodded. Kazuma sat beside me. He opened his sexy, seducing lips. "I love you, Fumi.. Could you wait another 2 years for me? I'm sure nothing will ever going to stop us by then."

I staggered. "B-but, Kazu-chan.. You know 2 years is like thousands of years to me and mom planned on arranging a marriage for me." I said.

_Kazuma's expression changed into a shocked one._

"I wish I could just take you away from here but I want a better life for the both of us, no. For our children." he said with a serious-looking face I've never seen before. "I don't know, Kazu-chan..." I said in a painful tone as tears started flowing from my eyes.

Kazuma picked me up and threw me on the bed as he loosen his tie and took his jacket off and crawled on top of me. My eyes widened. "No, Kazu-chan! No!" I shouted as I hit his chest. His tough chest ignored my worthless punches. Kazuma nibbled my ears softly. **(A.N. Daz: It has started ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

His hands reached my bra hooks and unhooked it. He then proceeded with his 'plan' and kissed my thigh while he undid my dress buttons. He sucked my thigh hard which left a red kiss mark on it. I moaned seductively which made Kazuma groaned a bit.

**(A.N. Aera: oh my /fan-serviced/ these feels / ).**

"This needs to stop, K-Kazu-chan..." I said as I erected my back. Kazuma smirked. "I know you're enjoying this." He took my black dress off and left me with my white, laced and half-opened bra.

**(A.N. Aera: (e u e) )**

That night was filled with passions, sweet feelings, erotic sounds. **(A.N. Daz: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

It was the night where both of us could never forget.

The next morning, I woke up and found no one else by my side.

_Kazuma had left._

Those 3 words broke my heart into pieces. I cried as if no one else left this world.

I felt sick. I rushed to the toilet and threw up in the sink. I was wearing nothing. My legs, my back, my head, my tummy was hurting.

_What is this feeling, I don't remember being sick or anything last night... W-wait, last night?_ I blushed as I think of last night, Kazuma's figure was very clear and we were.. i-intimate? I blushed even harder.

I threw up once again. I didn't remember Kazuma wearing protection... Oh. My. Gosh.

I AM PREGNANT?! **(A.N. Daz: EM PREGNONZ?! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

2 years later…

Kazuma dragged his luggage from the troller. He was wearing a black coat and a plain, white collared shirt inside, a black trouser and Raybans sunglasses. His dark, brown hair was messy as always yet still looking hot as always.

Kazuma attracted a few women's attentions at the airport as he passed by them. Kazuma is known as a good-looking person and he never failed on making the ladies falling in love with him. Not even a single person. **(A.N. Aera: he made my mom fell in love with him too)**

Kazuma called a taxi and stepped inside the car. He had only one thought in his mind.

"Fumiko" **(A.N. Daz: Heyyoh, it's me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) - (A.N. Aera: phuf ****ಥ****‿****ಥ****)**

After minutes of driving, the taxi finally stopped in front of a big mansion that owned a tag stated,

"Achlan"

Kazuma rang the mansion's bell and a maid came and expected it was Kazuma. The maid took Kazuma's luggage and leaded him the way.

While Kazuma and the maid were walking, Kazuma's steps stopped. His emerald eyes focused on a lady wearing a white dress. A lady with a light blonde, wavy hair, violet eyes and pale skinned.

No doubt.

It was Fumiko. Kazuma smiled with a little laugh. Her hair had grown longer and the thought of her getting thinner than before made Kazuma worried.

Before he even opened a step towards Fumiko, a small boy ran towards Fumiko while shouting, "Mommy!" and hugged Fumiko. Fumiko giggled and stroked the boy's hair while smiling a sweet angelic smile. A smile that Kazuma had never seen before in his entire life.

Kazuma snapped. "A child? Mommy? Fumiko?" Kazuma heart throbbed in pain.

"_Fumiko owns a child now?" _

He then remembered 2 years ago about Fumiko telling Kazuma that her mother arranged a marriage for her. Kazuma heart ached and his head was hurting.

He was about to leave before a voice stopped him. "Kazu-chan?" A sweet, unforgettable tone that Kazuma will never forget. He turned his head as Fumiko's lips curved upward. That made Kazuma's heart in ease.

Kazuma walked towards Fumiko as Fumiko ran towards Kazuma. They hugged tightly. Kazuma pulled Fumiko's chin and his lips met Fumiko's soft ones. He then remembered about the child, he pulled the kiss back. **( A.N. Daz: Oh sh*t, don't staph ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

**(A.N. Aera : hentai no obaa-chan (****ﾟ∀ﾟ****))**

**(A.N. Daz: U fahking little shit. I'm 14 D: )**

The child was grabbing Fumiko's dress. Fumiko lifted the child and carried the small figure. Kazuma asked, "Who is this little handsome fella? I'm so jealous of him being carried by you, Fumi."

Fumiko giggled. "You don't have to be jealous of your own child, Kazu-chan". "Haha,", Kazuma laughed but then his jealousy changed into him being surprised. "W-wait, what?!"

"MY child?"

Fumiko smiled and explained the whole thing. "It was on our first time, the night after you left." she said. "Wow, I was that fertile?" Kazuma joked. They both laughed and walked into the mansion. 

* * *

FINALLY. UGH. WE FINISHED IT. AND SORRY THE ENDING WAS SO WEIRD, DAZ THOUGHT OF IT WHEN SHE WAS PICKING UP THE LAUNDRY. (SO IRRELEVANT ヾ(´A｀)ノﾟ) THESE ARE THE MINDS OF TWO 14 YEAR OLD FEMALES? YEA, YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT. (๑╹っ╹๑)

If you want to know about what happened to Takeshi and Aera (since they both disappeared suddenly lol (シ_ _)シ) there will be a continuation chapter of what happened to them later!

Again, I'm sorry if this chapter has some grammar/vocabulary errors. /bows m- ^ -m

This is amateurs' work so we're hoping for reviews and earnest critics to help us get better! 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the chapter including the pair Takeshi x Aera (me HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA omg who the eff ship themselves with imaginary charas)

This is unfortunately, not a collaboration work with Daz since she told me to finish my own chara's story myself...Q A Q

Please review (for critics/comments)! 

* * *

They walked quietly as they breathed the air filled with awkwardness. Takeshi tried to distance himself a bit from the female beside him, and he could feel sweats falling down on his body.

"Umm." The young girl started to break the silence. Takeshi quickly turned to her, visible liquids dropping on his face. Aera let out a small voice, and took out a handkerchief from her purse. She started to land the handkerchief on his face and gently brushed his sweats off as Takeshi's eyes widened.

"Are you okay? You seem to be sweating a lot." She tilted her head as she figured out something, "I'm sorry." She curved her lips downward.

"E-Eh? Why are you apologizing, Takahashi-sama? You're not in fault of anything!" Takeshi said feeling nervous than ever. Aera lifted her face and looked up to his face, and then she sighed of relief. "I thought you're mad about being forced to accompany me…"

Takeshi widened his eyes before smiling handsomely which made Aera blushed a bit looking at him. Takeshi took her hand and put a light kiss on it. Aera could felt her face getting warmer when Takeshi looked at her with a cute smile.

"Who wouldn't be happy accompanying such beautiful lady?" Aera couldn't take it anymore as she noticed how red her face might become. She turned her face away and pulled her hand away from Takeshi.

"Stop…teasing me." She said with a red face. Takeshi's face turned into the same colour as he noticed how cute she _had become._

''You've become so cute.''

The words played in Takeshi's head. Takeshi closed his eyes for a second and looked at the still blushing female. "Shall we go?" Takeshi said before offering a hand to the female. Aera looked at him hesitatingly and blushed when she decided to take his hand anyway.

'Stay calm, Aera!'

her eyes stay closed when she felt the warm from his hand. She was starting to imagine 'weird things' and let go of his hand. Takeshi looked at her questioningly.

"Um, I think I'll pass on holding hands." She raised a palm facing towards Takeshi as she sweat dropped.

"Did that make you uncomfortable?" Takeshi tilted his worried face cutely. Aera blushed while looking at his 'cute face' and shook her head. "No! It's just that… well… um…" she stopped her words as she couldn't find the right thing to say.

Takeshi chuckled. "Yeah." Aera widened her eyes and looked at Takeshi directly in the eyes before Takeshi continued walking again.

Aera then let out a small "Eh?"

Takeshi turned to her and grinned. "What are you standing there for, Takahashi-sama? The guests are waiting!"

Aera blinked a few times before grinning as she ran to the butler.

_"What a weird guy."_ She thought as she smiled.

**A few minutes later…**

Aera was chatting with other guests when she noticed a black suited man who was leaning on the wall. She excused herself to the guests and walked over to the man, making the male noticed her instantly. "Takahashi-sama." He smiled.

Aera blushed a bit, looking a bit annoyed. "Just call me Aera, geez." She stood beside him, distancing herself a little bit from Takeshi. Takeshi put a gentle smile. "Then… Aera-sama?" Aera sweat dropped, "Oh well, that will do."

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, trying to chase away the curiosity in her.

"I'm waiting for Fumiko-sama. She hasn't gotten back from the restroom yet. I wonder if she lost her way…" Aera could feel a little pain on her chest when she saw the worried look on his face. 'Eh?' she thought, putting a hand on her chest.

Takeshi turned to look at her as he smiled. "What about you, Aera-sama?" Aera turned her attention from the feeling she got earlier and focused on Takeshi. "Huh? Me? I saw you alone when I was chatting with the guests just then, so I thought of accompanying you since you accompanied me."

"Heh~ that's pretty nice for an ojou-sama." He chuckled lightly. Aera gave an annoyed face before looking at his smiling face longingly before noticing of how he looked familiar to her.

_"Have I seen him before?" _Aera thought as she tried to remember but failed. Repeated meowing sounds came ringing which made her being pulled back into reality. She took out a flip phone from her purse and before she could even click a button, the meows went off instantly. She looked at a name on the phone which said 'Dad' and frowned. Aera heard a small 'phuf' and looked up to see the source of the sound.

It was Takeshi holding his laugh with tears on the corner of his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Aera looked at him in confusion. Takeshi could not hold it anymore as he laughed his heart out. "That's… your...ringtone..?!" he said in between his laughs.

Aera pouted in annoyance as she punched Takeshi lightly on his chest. "It's cute, okay!" Aera's words took no effect on him as he laughed even harder. "Stop it…" Takeshi let out a small 'huh?' before noticing an evil aura surrounding her. His body stiffened when Aera took a step toward him.

"Aera...sama?" he called nervously. "I'm sorry if I was too…" his words got cut off when Aera held his hand and pulled him running with her. "Aera-sama?!" he questioned, but ignored by the said female as they kept on running.

They stopped and came into the guest room. Aera's breaths were clearly heard. Aera's back was facing Takeshi and before Takeshi pulled his hand to pat her shoulder, she turned towards him. She inhaled air in the room and closed her lips for seconds. She closed her eyes and opened them back to look Takeshi directly in the eyes.

She opened her lips and…

"ANBA IS THE MOST CUTEST CAT IN THE WHOLE WORLD AND HE COULD NEVER FAIL TO OUTSTAND ALL OF THE CATS IN THE WORLD, HE'S CUTE, FLUFFY, HAS THE MOST CUTEST EYES I'VE EVER SEEN, THAT FUR OF HIS IS SO AMAZING I JUST CAN'T.." she shouted loudly and inhaled again. "YOU JUST CAN'T, NOT LOVE HIM. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? HIS MEOWS ARE NUMBER ONE IN THE WORLD!" she huffed as she finished her shouts.

Takeshi blinked for a few seconds, looking at the figure in front of him. He smiled and chuckled. The female looked up to her in an instant and gritted her teeth in a cute way. "Don't you dare laugh again, Takeshi-san!" Takeshi stopped his laugh and wiped the tears cornered in his eyes. He grinned and patted Aera on her head.

"Yeah, sorry." He smiled and noticed something. "Wait, you brought me all the way here to make me hear your rants about…" Takeshi tried to remember the name of her cat, before Aera spoke for him, "Anba!" she frowned. "Yeah, Anba." Takeshi remembered and chuckled again.

Aera kept her frown and crossed her arms. "I can't shout like that in public." Takeshi pulled his smile when he saw Aera's frown turned into a sad look.

"Eh?" Takeshi questioned.

Aera sighed, "I was taught not be but a well-mannered girl in front of the public." She looked at Takeshi for a response and saw Takeshi widening his eyes before changing into a sad look in a second.

"Acchan," Takeshi called, sending shivers to Aera's body. Takeshi's look was serious as he shot his eyes directly to the female's.

"How did you…" Aera widened his eyes looking at Takeshi. The reason why he looked so familiar…

"Kyo-chan?" 

* * *

Okey. It wasn't a complete one since I was stuck with the ending. Waaaaah. I'll continue it in the next chapter,though! A

Forgive me for the vocabulary/grammar faults. /bow


End file.
